Cuentos de cumpleaños
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: [Para LoveJooDoh4Ever] De cumpleaños, regalos y otras cosas parecidas.


_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

_Para LoveJooDoh4Ever._

* * *

**Cuentos de cumpleaños**

_**I.**_

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Agumon.

—Estoy seguro —replicó Tentomon. Acudían a él en esos momentos de duda. Quizá se debía a que era el compañero del "Niño Elegido Más Brillante del Mundo". Palmon pensaba que el título era exagerado pero si Mimi podía ser apodada "La Reina de la Pureza de las Hadas Digimon", Koushiro también podía tener su propio sobrenombre—. Hoy se cumple otro año desde que los vimos por primera vez. Bueno… en años humanos… Ahora que estamos sincronizados con el Mundo de Koushiro y los demás es fácil llevar la cuenta. Lo confirmé con el señor Gennai.

—¡Es nuestro cumpleaños entonces! —dijo Patamon.

Gabumon ladeó la cabeza, con curiosidad. —¿Nuestro… cumpleaños?

—Una vez Takeru dijo que tenía miedo de que no pudiera volver a encontrarse con su mamá antes de su cumpleaños… Se veía muy triste por ello —Gabumon sintió una sonrisa estirándose en su cara. Solamente Takeru pensaría en ello—. Entonces me preguntó cuando era mi cumpleaños… pero no sabía bien… Entonces me acordé.

—¿Te acordaste de tu cumpleaños? —dudó Agumon.

Patamon asintió efusivamente. —¡Nacimos el mismo día que ellos llegaron al Mundo Digital! Hoy es nuestro cumpleaños. ¡Voy a contarles a los demás!

_**II.**_

Taichi tocó el timbre una vez y esperó. Nunca le había gustado esperar, ni era conocido por su paciencia, pero le había prometido a Sora que se encargaría de llevarle los deberes a Yamato —ella tenía prácticas de tenis obligatorias ese día en vista del torneo en el que estaba compitiendo— para que los tuviera cuando regresase a clases. Era el primer año en el que Sora y Yamato compartían clases y, además, compartían parte del recorrido a la escuela. Taichi estaba en otro salón ese año, primer año en el que no coincidía con Sora, por lo que la idea de estar frente a la puerta de la casa Ishida se sentía un poco desconcertante.

Mantuvo su dedo en el timbre, impaciente. Escuchó algunos sonidos del otro lado, murmullos acallados por la puerta pero no fue hasta que crujió ligeramente el picaporte que se alejó de la entrada.

Yamato abrió la puerta. Se veía pálido y sudoroso, una imagen que conjuraba el recuerdo de su hermana enferma, y Taichi parpadeó.

—Oye.

Yamato no estaba quejándose por la intromisión —algo que no sabía si calificar como inusual— pero sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al reconocer a Taichi.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó. Su voz pastosa no sostenía familiaridad alguna con la voz que Taichi reconocía como la de su amigo.

—Lo siento —dijo. Olvidaba que Yamato estaba solo la mayor parte del día—. Sora no podía venir. Me pidió que te trajera los deberes.

Yamato se veía contrariado. —Le dije que no tenía que molestarse.

Taichi alzó los hombros, sin comprometerse.

—¿No conoces a Sora? Estaría aquí si no fuera por su clase de tenis. —Taichi entornó los ojos mientras estudiaba la expresión de Yamato—. Dijo que fue ella la que insistió para que no fueses a clase.

—Se preocupa demasiado.

—Así es Sora —Taichi siempre sentía una calidez en el fondo de su pecho al notar lo detallista que era su mejor amiga. La razón por la que su amistad funcionaba tan bien era que Sora cuidaba los detalles que Taichi no lograba ver; él siempre había visto la imagen completa y perdía las minucias—. Tienes suerte que no le haya comentado a Jou que estabas enfermo.

Yamato estiró la mano para tomar las hojas que sostenía Taichi en sus manos con una expresión neutral. Su incomodidad, sin embargo, se le escapaba por los poros. No sabía qué hacer cuando la gente se preocupaba por él. —Gracias por traerlo. Sé que te desvias de tu camino a tu...

Taichi retiró los brazos, alejando las hojas del alcance de Yamato.

La mirada vidriosa de su amigo apenas era una pálida evocación de su expresión exasperada.

—¿No dijiste que me dejabas la tarea?

—Te ves terrible —dijo Taichi con honestidad—. No puedo dejarte así. Vamos.

Yamato se congeló frente a la puerta.

—¿A dónde?

Taichi lo empujó ligeramente, presionando de silencio contra su figura, y la poca resistencia de Yamato era clara señal de que se sentía tan mal como se veía. Taichi lo guió hasta el sillón sin decir palabra, con una gentileza que no era muy diferente a la que sólo mostraba con su hermana pequeña. Convenció a Yamato que se quedase en el sillón mientras que se movía por la casa buscando algunas cosas. Si bien había visto el departamento de los Ishida en peores condiciones en el pasado, persistía una sensación de caos en el orden superficial que Taichi no podía señalar.

—¡Tienes miel! —Eso era una sorpresa—. Supongo que eso evita que tenga que salir a comprar.

Yamato se había acurrucado en el sillón después de algún tipo de batalla interna. La postura de derrota que dibujaban sus hombros no era fácil de ignorar pero Taichi se esforzó por no pedirle que se relajara. Había tratado de hacer el menor ruido posible mientras esperaba a que calentase el agua pero sabía que Yamato no se sentía del todo cómodo con la visita inesperada.

—Podría contagiarte —dijo Yamato.

Taichi puso los ojos en blanco.

—Hikari solía resfriarse mucho en esta época del año, ¿sabes? —comentó. El agua ya estaba caliente—. Al menos hasta que volvimos del Mundo Digital... Ahora está mejor que nunca.

Yamato hizo silencio por un largo momento. —Le diré a Takeru eso la próxima vez que hable con él.

—No creas que ella no se lo dijo ya. Ellos hablan mucho por teléfono.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Yamato. Había perdido la batalla consigo mismo—. No rompas nada.

Taichi mordió una sonrisa. —¿Tienes algo contra el té con miel y limón?

—... _No_.

Yamato parpadeó hacia la taza humeante que Taichi dejó cuidadosamente sobre la mesa. Era la taza favorita de Takeru, la que Yamato solía tener separada del resto, y la imagen simple tiró violentamente del recuerdo de la última vez que alguien se había tomado el tiempo de prepararle algo caliente.

—Mi mamá siempre nos preparaba té con miel y limón cuando estábamos enfermos —dijo Taichi—. A Hikari siempre le hizo sentirse mejor.

Los ojos de Yamato se quedaron fijos en la taza.

—No soy tu hermana pequeña.

Taichi bufó.

—Por supuesto que no —asintió—. Mi hermana _pequeña_ suena mucho más madura.

Yamato hizo otra de esas pausas cargadas de significado y Taichi se preguntó si alguna vez entendería qué había escondido en ese mutismo.

—Estaré bien mañana —declaró.

—Le diré a Sora que también copie los deberes mañana —contestó Taichi. Había decidido interpretar las respuestas de Yamato siempre a la inversa—. Y diré que la fiebre te estaba haciendo delirar. No se lo diré a Jou porque él es capaz de tirar la puerta abajo.

Las esquinas de la boca de Yamato se torcieron. —Eso haría que Sora se preocupe más y ella podría decírselo a Jou... Y no tengo fiebre.

Taichi se detuvo por un instante, dubitativo, y luego presionó la palma de su mano contra la frente de su amigo.

Yamato se congeló.

—Es cierto —confirmó Taichi con una sonrisa—. No tienes fiebre. Y estás tomando color. ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?

Yamato se preguntó qué haría Taichi si le decía que "sí".

—No —respondió. No quería alargar más el momento incómodo—. Estoy bien.

—Bien.

—Taichi... —Yamato se detuvo. No estaba seguro qué debía decir ni lo que quería decir. La frase "Puedo cuidarme solo" estaba en la punta de su lengua pero el sentimiento no la acompañaba. "No era necesario" había perdido la convicción de antaño. Taichi se quedó en silencio, sorprendiéndolo con su inusual actitud—. Agradece a Sora de mi parte.

Taichi le dio su mejor sonrisa. Yamato solía encontrar ese gesto exasperante. No tenía idea en qué momento eso había cambiado.

—Eso lo puedes hacer cuando te mejores.

—... Sí.

—Además, no serás un hipócrita —Yamato alzó una ceja—. No puedes decirle a Takeru que no está mal pedir ayuda si tú eres _incapaz_ de aceptar ayuda.

Yamato mantuvo los ojos en la cara de Taichi.

—Como si no hicieras lo mismo con Hikari.

—Ni Sora ni Koushiro me dejan olvidarlo —concedió, su sonrisa más suave y más serena—. Supongo que mi misión es hacer lo mismo contigo.

Yamato nunca había catalogado a Taichi como su mejor amigo, excepto que tal vez era algo muy parecido a eso. Un rival, sin duda. Un espejo, más veces de las que no.

El naranja y el azul eran colores complementarios, después de todo.

—Espera a que se enfríe un poco y no lo bebas todo de una vez —murmuró Taichi, exageradamente gentil para sus estándares normales. El gesto había perdido un poco de su exuberancia—. Después puedes seguir durmiendo... o lo que estabas haciendo antes de que llegara.

Taichi no estaba esperando una respuesta más allá del ligero asentimiento de confirmación que se ganó al mirar a Yamato. La expresión de su rostro era hilarante, una mezcla de vergüenza, incomodidad, agradecimiento y algo muy parecido a la maravilla.

—Si te portas bien, la próxima vez que te visite te traeré un regalo —comentó. La irritación de Yamato era familiar, un terreno seguro para los dos—. Por cierto, hablando de regalos, ya falta poco para tu cumpleaños... Es el jueves ¿no?

Yamato escondió su rostro detrás de la taza.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nada?

Estaba seguro, casi por completo, que su fecha de nacimiento era uno de esos temas que Takeru trataba en sus llamadas con la hermana de Taichi.

—Solo quería asegurarme que tengo bien la fecha —Taichi le sonrió con todas sus ganas. Claramente había algo más detrás de la pregunta—. Trata de recuperar fuerzas y cuidarte para que puedas disfrutar tu cumpleaños, Yamato, ¿De acuerdo? No creas que lo olvidaremos.

La calidez de la promesa era tan reconfortante como la bebida que esperaba en las palmas de sus manos.

_**III.**_

—¿De verdad crees que funcionará, Mimi? —preguntó Koushiro en el mismo tono suave que solía utilizar siempre. Sus ojos dibujaron la forma de la puerta por unos momentos—. No estoy seguro si a Jou-

—Hablamos sobre _esto_ —dijo ella. Un ligero deje de exasperación pintaba su rostro, pero a Koushiro no se le escapó el afecto subyacente—. Tienes que actuar.

—A Jou no le gustan las sorpresas —replicó. Debería haber dicho que él era pésimo actor, eso era más honesto. Que no tenía idea por qué ella había decidido que él era el indicado para acompañarla.

—Solo tienes que quedarte conmigo y fingir estar de acuerdo.

Uh. —¿Por qué?

—Porque Jou sabría que hay algo raro si me presento sola. Confiará más si estás conmigo. —No estaba seguro si eso era reconfortante o no. Estaba seguro que no debía serlo… pero lo era—. Es un poco como tú... Los dos miran mucho hacia adelante.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Bueno, primero, es que no saben divertirse. Segundo… creo que necesitan divertirse un poco. Relajarse.

—En realidad...

—Lo digo en serio —lo atajó. Su mirada se suavizó por un segundo. Mimi veía el mundo diferente a muchas personas, Koushiro incluido, pero su meta nunca era otra que repartir alegría—. Estoy segura que le gustará. Quizá no ahora... pero después.

Koushiro la miró con curiosidad. —¿Después?

Mimi suspiró. — Jou se olvida con facilidad de estas cosas, él siempre está pensando en el futuro. Está siempre muy ocupado, siempre haciendo cosas que le toman mucho tiempo... así que aunque sea algo pequeño... nosotros tenemos que recordarle a Jou. A veces también tenemos que hacerlo contigo.

—¿Recordarnos qué?

—De disfrutar del tiempo, ¿no es obvio? De la gente que los quiere y de las cosas simples. Festejar estas fechas de cumpleaños es una excusa… No tienes que entenderlo siquiera. Solo… disfrutar. Pasar un buen momento.

—Ah.

No tenía forma de rebatir eso.

—¿Y por eso la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa es de disfraces?

—Oh, no… ¡Es que me encanta organizar fiestas de disfraces!

_**IV.**_

El cabello rojo de la chica fue lo primero que atrajo su atención. Hikari siguió el movimiento con la lente de su cámara, sorprendiéndose con el contraste que había entre la joven pelirroja y su acompañante. Ella era pequeña, con el pelo pintado del color del amanecer, y él era alto y esbelto, con el cabello oscuro de la noche. La sonrisa de él combinaba con la mueca de enfado de ella.

Hikari estaba segura que Takeru podría contar una historia maravillosa con ellos —Takeru había pasado varias noches en el Mundo Digital contando historias para entretenerla en las noches de guardia compartida.

Habría aventuras, dragones, princesas y guardianes, un destino inesperado-

—Una bonita pareja, ¿verdad?

Hikari se detuvo un momento.

La sonrisa de Sora, suave y divertida, le dijo que el pequeño sobresalto que había dado no había pasado desapercibido. Ella no era una persona que se asustase fácilmente, contrario a la creencia popular. Hikari sentía ojos en la oscuridad, miradas que la seguían constantemente. Taichi solía darle ánimos para ello.

Sin embargo, más de una vez, también le habían dicho que podía encerrarse en su mundo y olvidar lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Usualmente le ocurría cuando estaba con su cámara.

—Gracias por venir —dijo Hikari, sonriendo. Sabía que Sora estaba teniendo muchas actividades fuera de la escuela. Taichi se había quejado al descubrir que su mejor amiga dejaba el club de fútbol para inscribirse al de tenis pero Hikari se sorprendió al descubrir que también estaba practicando ikebana en la escuela de su madre. La Sora que Hikari conocía desde pequeña no era la misma Sora que había regresado del Mundo Digital. Y, a la vez, era exactamente la misma—. Sé que has estado muy ocupada.

Sora sacudió la cabeza con su cálida sonrisa de siempre.

Hikari recordaba lo mucho que le gustaba salir con Sora y Taichi al parque de pequeña. La mayoría de las veces estaban enfrascados en actividades distintas —Hikari no era ni de lejos tan atlética como su hermano— pero también habían pasado tiempo juntas. En algún punto Sora había dejado de contar como la amiga de su hermano para ser parte del pequeño y precioso círculo de amigos que Hikari tenía.

—Es una buena idea. A Mimi le encanta que le regalemos cosas en grupo pero... Koushiro siempre quiere tener cosas preparadas con mucho tiempo de preparación y luego lo olvida por completo. Taichi es imposible. Ya sabes cómo es tu hermano... Estoy esperando que no sea genética.

Hikari estuvo tentada a reírse. La expresión de frustración de su amiga no era nueva.

—Lo veremos pronto —contestó.

La risa de Sora estaba pintada de sorpresa.

—¿Tienes alguna idea en mente? —preguntó.

—No realmente —respondió Sora, un poco apenada. No le gustaba sentirse en falta—. Bueno... pensé en algo hace unos meses pero Mimi ha cambiado las cosas que le gustan últimamente así que...

Mimi era una de esas personas que disfrutaba de recibir regalos. Su mirada reflejaba todo lo que necesitabas saber del presente. Si le gustaba. Si lo odiaba. No había una sombra de falsedad en sus ojos.

Hikari, a veces, envidiaba un poco esa sincera libertad.

—Seguro encontraremos algo bonito para darle —aseguró—. Quizá algo que recuerde a Palmon.

Sora parpadeó por un segundo. La tristeza atravesó su mirada como un relámpago. —Sí. El año pasado, cuando se mudó, me dijo que había visto a varios niños con digimon en Estados Unidos. Seguro que la extraña.

Todos ellos los extrañaban.

Palmon sería un mejor regalo, no obstante. Tal vez Mimi no apreciaría una pálida imitación como sustituto.

—A mí me gustaría algo que me recordase a Tailmon, algo además de los digivices —comentó Hikari, tras un instante. Imaginaba lo que estaba cruzando por la mente de Sora.

—Demos una vuelta y veamos que podemos elegir para Mimi —propuso—. Hay muchas cosas interesantes por aquí.

Estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿Pensaste alguna vez en armar álbumes de fotos? —La pregunta de Sora llegó con la suavidad de una pluma y Hikari se giró para mirarla con interés. Se habían desviado del conglomerado de tiendas para comprar un helado y distraerse un poco—. Es que hace algún tiempo te veo ir con esa cámara para todas partes… Pero nunca veo tus fotos.

—Tal vez... Tengo que organizarlas. Al principio la mayoría eran solo de Miko... y luego de mi hermano. De ustedes dos. Y paisajes. Mamá dice que tomo muchas fotos en las que no estoy...

—Tienes que mostrar que eres parte de la imagen.

—No quiero mostrar que soy parte de la imagen. Muchas veces no lo soy. Me gusta mostrar las cosas como las veo... Es...

Hikari no podía verse a sí misma a través de sus ojos. No sabía cómo reflejarlo sin sentirse artificial en el entorno.

Sora la miró por un largo momento sin decir palabra.

—A veces las imágenes serán más bonitas si formas parte de ella aunque sea difícil de aceptar —opinó. Su tono estaba cargado con un significado que Hikari podía palpar.

—Sí...

Hikari miró la figura del gato de la fortuna que la saludaba desde uno de las vidrieras. Sonrió un poco.

—Tal vez debamos ir a esa tienda —comentó.

Sora siguió el rumbo de su mirada. —El gato de la fortuna, ¿cierto? Quizá aún no hayamos elegido el regalo para Mimi pero sé lo que te voy a regalar para tu cumpleaños.

Hikari pestañeó. No había esperado que la conversación se desviase de nuevo. La cuestión se escapó de su boca antes que pudiera evitarla.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿No lo puedes adivinar? —respondió Sora con un guiño.

* * *

**N/A: **Angieeee, señora de Joo-doh, ¡muy feliz cumpleaños! Espero que disfrutes mucho de tu día. Esto es todo improvisado, no tuve mucho tiempo para revisarlo, pero está hecho con mucho cariño. Muchísimas gracias por todos los buenos momentos :3


End file.
